I'm Sorry
by Cherry Blossom ZuperStar
Summary: Sorry... I'm Sorry... I'm So Sorry... I'm so very sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Sorry.

I'm Sorry.

I'm so sorry.

I'm so very sorry.

There are no words to describe how sorry I am.

I'm sorry that we didn't get along at first.

I'm sorry for judging you.

I'm sorry for calling you names.

I'm sorry for not believing you,

When you said,

"I'm going to be the first female Hokage."

I'm sorry that I didn't live up to your expectations.

And I'm sorry you got kidnapped.

I'm sorry for taking so long to find you,

I'm sorry that they hurt you.

But most of all, I'm sorry that you were scared.

I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to some of our dates,

I'm sorry that your family disliked me

I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to your birthday

And I'm sorry for making you cry.

And I'm sorry that our wedding wasn't perfect,

Although I thought you were the most gorgeous person I've ever seen.

I'm sorry that I was a bit late,

I'm sorry that we couldn't get on our honeymoon,

And I'm sorry for causing you pain.

I'm sorry that you got pregnant so quickly,

Yet I do not regret it.

And I'm sorry that you had to go through all that pain.

I'm sorry that I couldn't always be there at the hospital.

I'm sorry I couldn't make it to those ultrasounds,

But was happy when you showed me those pictures.

I'm sorry that his first birthday didn't go as planned.

I'm sorry that you'd endure all that just to give birth.

I'm sorry I couldn't stop your screaming,

I'm sorry that i couldn't stop your tears,

I'm sorry I couldn't stop your pain.

I'm sorry that he had come and killed them,

I'm sorry I couldn't stop him right away,

I'm sorry for scaring you

As we fought

On this fateful day.

I'm sorry that he captured you,

And I'm sorry that I had to run away,

I'm sorry that it took me a while to find you

I'm sorry that he caused you so much pain,

On this fateful day.

I'm sorry that he extracted the Biju,

Almost causing your demise

I'm sorry I couldn't stop it,

I'm sorry I didn't make it in time.

On this fateful day.

I'm sorry that you died while holding our one and only child,

I'm sorry you couldn't spend a lot of time with him,

I'm sorry for crying right in front of you,

And I'm sorry for causing you to cry too.

And I'm sorry that I only got to kiss you and hold your hand once more

On this fateful day.

I'm sorry that you didn't find out what happened,

To both him and I.

I'm sorry that I put him in danger,

I'm sorry that I made him cry.

And I'm sorry that I fought so hard

Trying to protect everyone

On this fateful day.

I'm sorry that I took him away from you,

I'm sorry that I put him on the battlefield.

I'm sorry I showed him the Biju,

And I'm sorry I had to put it inside of him.

On this fateful day.

I'm sorry Kushina.

I'm so very sorry Kushina.

I'm sorry...

Love Minato Namikaze


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry Naruto.

I'm Sorry.

I'm so very sorry.

There are no words to describe how sorry I am.

Naruto,

I'm sorry that I died that day.

And I'm sorry that I couldn't spend some more time with you.

I'm sorry you didn't get the greatest of birthdays,

And I'm sorry you lost both your Mother and Me

That day...

I'm sorry Naruto,

For putting that thing in you.

I'm sorry for causing you pain.

I'm sorry you had to deal with it.

I'm sorry you had to put up with it.

I'm Sorry Naruto,

That back then people judged you.

I'm sorry that people hated you,

I'm sorry you were shunned,

And you had no idea why.

I'm sorry that your childhood wasn't a good one,

I'm sorry you had no parents to call your own,

I'm sorry you didn't get a real family.

Naruto, I am sorry,

That I wasn't there during your academy days.

I'm sorry I couldn't help you study.

I'm sorry I couldn't help you train.

I'm sorry you had to joke around,

Just to get attention.

I'm sorry that you didn't pass your final.

I'm sorry you messed up the jutsu.

I'm sorry I couldn't be there,

To cheer you on.

Or to cheer you up.

Sorry.

I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you finally passed.

I'm sorry I couldn't help celebrate your graduation.

I'm sorry that Mizuki lied to you.

And I'm sorry Iruka didn't tell you the truth.

I'm sorry I told the entire village back then to keep 'this' a secret.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry that you got frustrated when you fought Kakashi,

I'm sorry that Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi didn't think very highly of you.

I'm sorry that when you were announced a 'genin' I wasn't there

I'm sorry I couldn't watch your team pass Kakashi's test.

But just so you know,

I had put him and his team through the same one.

I'm sorry that a lot of your missions weren't fun

And that your first C mission was tough.

I'm sorry that you got poisoned,

I'm sorry you couldn't climb trees yet

I'm sorry you tied with Sasuke (But I'm proud of you)

I'm sorry Zabuza scared you,

I'm sorry you had to kill Haku,

I'm sorry you witnesed your first death.

I'm sorry I wasn't there to comfort you.

I'm sorry that the Chunin exams were hard,

I'm sorry that you didn't know what was going on.

I'm sorry Sakura and Sasuke didn't tell you what happened

I'm sorry that you were in so much pain most of the time.

I'm sorry that the Finals didn't go as planned.

I'm sorry that neji made you angry.

I'm sorry you got scared because of Gaara

I'm sorry you had to fight Gaara and his Biju,

I'm sorry that you cried.

I'm sorry that a lot of your missions had to deal with sadness and pain,

Although you always did your best.

I'm sorry that you and Sasuke fought a lot even though you were friends,

I'm sorry he left,

I'm sorry you didn't fulfill your promise to Sakura.

I'm sorry I couldn't help.

I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your training with Jiraiya,

I know he's tough.

I'm sorry that the Nine-Tailed-Fox caused you grief,

I'm sorry you had to fight the Akatsuki,

I'm sorry you learned the hard life of a Jinchuriki.

I'm sorry that so many died during your missions,

I know you made a lot of friends.

I'm sorry that Sasuke betrayed you

I'm sorry you had spent so long looking

Only to be disappointed.

I'm sorry that you didn't get along with some people,

I'm sorry that the Biju was hard.

I'm sorry I couldn't help you learn the full Rasengaun

Although I'm happy you perfected what I could not.

I'm sorry that you were told Asuma had been killed.

I'm sorry that Jiraiya had died.

I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you through this pain,

No matter how muched I begged and pleaded.

I'm sorry that Kakashi and so many others had died as well.

I'm sorry that the Akatsuki were such horrible people.

I'm sorry that Hinata got hurt because of you,

I'm sorry you didn't know how to respound to her confession.

Come to think of it, neither did I.

I'm sorry that you didn't know I was your father,

When we first met.

I'm sorry that you hit me though I know I deserved it.

I'm sorry we couldn't sit down and talk for very long.

I'm sorry that I just suddenly disappeared.

You and I both know I did not want to.

I'm sorry that you learned the truth the hard way,

About the Akatsuki and other things.

I'm sorry that so many have or had died.

I know it must have been painful.

Naruto, your journeys have been hard.

From fighting the Akatsuki to learning about Sakura's true intentions.

I'm sorry she lied to you.

I'm sorry that when Sasuke fought you,

You had to tell him the truth.

And I'm sorry you know the truth.

I'm sorry your mother had to meet you on such painful events.

But I'm glad you both talked.

I'm glad you learned the truth about us.

And what we both had to do.

Naruto, I speak for both Kushina and myself.

We are sorry

So very, very Sorry.

We're sorry that we couldn't be a family

We're sorry we died on your birthday.

We're sorry that you have to deal with so much things by yourself.

We're sorry that your life is hard.

But remember this Naruto...

Your mother and I are always proud of you.

No matter what.

And when you ever want to talk to us, just look inside.

We love you Naruto.

But we're sorry that we aren't the physically

But we'll always be here spiritually.

Love Minato Namikaze


End file.
